Dont You Forget About Me
by F-cktheWorld
Summary: Zexion is a normal teenage boy leading a normal teenagers life. That all changes when Demyx arrives on his doorstep in the pouring rain. Love, lust, true friendship and betrayel are four things Zexion has never known. Until now. Zemyx,AkuRoku,RiSo&more.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Haha hello! Im a major fan of yaoi and kingdom hearts so what better than to mix them all up, aye? ^^ **

**Ive had a really bad case of Writers Block lately but last night I suddenly had like...BILLIONS of ideas for a KH high school fic :D**

**Rated M for some language :3**

**Please review! I wont continue unless i get nice reviews! xD**

**Flame if you want, ill just pwn you xP**

**Critisism is welcome, I guess. **

**ENJOY!!  
**

* * *

_**LOLFIRE: **_Hi! xP

Zexion clicked the minimize button on the yaoi fanfiction he was reading and opened the MSN tab. It was obviously Axel.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Hey Axel

_**LOLFIRE: **_Guess waht?

_**LOLFIRE:**_*what

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_What?

_**LOLFIRE:**_ Marluxias parents are out this weekend! Hes having a party and were invited! Got it memorized?

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Must I go? Im not in a party mood.

_**LOLFIRE:**_ Its not today though?

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Your point is?

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~ has been added to the conversation**_

_**Cloaked Schemer: Hi Riku**_

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~ : Hey!!**_

_**LOLFIRE: Riku tell Zex to come to Marlys party.**_

_**Cloaked Schemer: WTF**_

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~ : LOL**_

_**Cloaked Schemer: not funny.**_

_**LOLFIRE: brb i need a piss**_

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~ : ew**_

_**Cloaked Schemer: Delightful**_

Zexion leaned back against the wall. He'd been on his laptop most of the afternoon. There wasn't much else for him to do with it being a Sunday and all. His cousin (Riku) and his best friend (Axel) were the only people awake right now besides himself. Most others were still asleep even though it was almost three o clock.

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~: **_U guys make me lawl ;) So wuu2 then Zex?!

_**Cloaked Schemer:**_ Aside from talking to you guys and sitting on my bed – nothing.

_**LOLFIRE:**_ Back

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~: **_wb

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Wb.

_**LOLFIRE: **_Thanx n thanx

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~: **_No offence Axel but WHY did you add me to this convo?

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Coz hes a prick.

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~: **_LOL XD

_**LOLFIRE: **_HEY! STFU!

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~: **_Me??!!

_**LOLFIRE: **_YES!

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_PWND

Zexion stared at the screen for a few seconds then burst out laughing. It was very rare that he laughed but when he did, his eyes would shine with pure happiness. Very few people had ever seen Zexion truly happy.

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~: **_Fuck you Zexoin!

_**LOLFIRE: **_ZEXOIN WTF LOL

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Learn to spell, asshole xD

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~: **_Zexoin? OMG LOL ***Zexion

There was a slight knock at the door. Zexion looked up at once and frowned.

"Who is it?"

"Saix," came the reply, "Can I come in?"

_**LOLFIRE has just sent you a nudge**_

_**LOLFIRE: **_ZEX STOP SPACING!

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Sorry brb

The slate haired teen frowned slightly and shifted into a more formal sitting position.

"Uh yeah, sure," he called back.

The wooden door slid open and an older male with wild blue hair walked in. Zexion nodded to acknowledge his brother's arrival but said nothing, watching him with his dark eyes.

"Mum and Dad'll be home tomorrow. Are you sure I should tell them about Xemnas and me?"

Zexion sighed softly.

Recently his older brother Saix had realised he was gay and was now in a very serious relationship with a man called Xemnas. Zexion had never met Xemnas before but he'd seen photos of him. To be honest, he thought the guy should use less fake tan but he didn't tell Saix that, of course.

"Saix the sooner you tell them, the better. They'll understand. Besides They have no problem with _me _being gay," he replied confidently.

Saix rolled his eyes.

"You don't have a boyfriend who's about five years older than you. Well anyway I'm going to the shop. I wanted to see if you wanted me to get you anything whilst I was there?"

Zexion shook his head and watched his brother leave.

After about a minute he turned his attention back to the laptop screen, only to find that Seifer, Marluxia and Larxene had been added to the conversation.

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_I don't understand him. He actually scares me xD

_**LOLFIRE: **_Such a fucking pansy

_**$31F3R: **_Oh GTFO lamer!

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Im back

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~: **_Jeez what did you DO? Worlds quickest shit?!

_**Savage...x: **_HA!

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_I was talking to my brother if you MUST know

_**LOLFIRE: **_Everyone convince Zex to come to Marluxias party!!!!

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_WTF WHY ARENT YOU COMING?! D=

_**Savage...x: **_Come on Zexy! Learn to live a little! It'll be FUN -.-

_**$31F3R: **_PARTY? WTF??

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Im gonna block you all e.e

_**LOLFIRE: **_Wait Seifer doesn't know about Marluxias party?

_**$31F3R: **_WTFFFF MARLUXIA WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!

_**The Graceful Assassin has left the conversation**_

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~: **_LMFAO

_**LOLFIRE: **_Shit i fucked up lol

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_...im gonna go

_**Savage...x: **_Me too. You all suck. Later pussys x

_**Savage...x has left the conversation**_

_**$31F3R: **_...W.T.F?!

Before Zexion had chance to exit the conversation, he heard frantic banging on the door downstairs.

_I bet Saix has locked himself out again... _he thought with mild amusement.

The teenager placed his laptop on the bed beside him then jumped up and sprinted down the stairs, two at a time.

"Yeah I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down will ya?" he said flatly, unlocking and opening the door.

There was a flurry of colour and movement as the teenager was flung to the ground and the door slammed shut. Zexion stared in shock at his attacker.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

His words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

The other person – a boy of around his own age with blue eyes and a blonde mullet – stood pressed against the door, panting heavily. He was flushed so he had obviously been running very fast or very far and he was soaked in rainwater and sweat.

"S-Sorry! It's just...I can't go out there. They'll kill me!" wailed the blonde.

Zexion stood slowly, starting to go pale.

"What...?"

"The twins! They'll shred me! My name's Demyx by the way."

Demyx...

* * *

**RAWR! Thankiez for reading xD**

**Also all will be revealed about the whole 'holy shiz im being chased by twins' thing in the next chapter so YOU MUST READ ON XD**

**Reviews are NEEDED! :(  
**


	2. STFU AND GTFO!

Zexion raised his eyebrow and frowned at the teen.

"...Demyx?"

"Yes?"

"...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Demyx swerved to the left as the slate haired male tried to grab him.

"Aw come on! I'll be killed if I go out there!" he protested.

Zexion faltered slightly.

"I'm not sure who you are and I know you're in danger but I don't want you to bring the trouble here. I'm sorry but please _leave_," he said numbly.

Demyx grinned widely, revealing a set of pristine white teeth. The blonde folded his arms and leaned back against the nearest wall. 

_What's he smiling for?! _thought the very baffled Zexion.

"You _do _know me!"

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I do?"

"Sure! We're in the same English class. You're called Zexion."

A light blush formed in the shorter boy's cheeks. How could he have forgotten? They sat next to each other! Zexion sighed and locked the door.

"Fine. I suppose you can stay here for a little while but when Saix gets back you need to leave," he muttered.

"_YAY!_ Thanks Zexy!"

Before he could protest, Demyx darted forward and hugged him tightly. Zexion's face turned even redder and he tried to pull away. The rain and sweat which clung to Demyx and his clothing was now dampening Zexion's own clothes. The blonde finally released him and stepped back, grinning.

"So...um...are you thirsty?"

Demyx smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Not really but is it okay if I use your shower? I don't mean to be rude or anything it's just that I stink of sweat!"

The question took Zexion by surprise.

"Uh...sure? Follow me I'll show you where the bathroom is."

The pair of them ran up the stairs, Zexion in the lead, coming to a halt outside a large white door.

"Shower's in there. There's towels and stuff so whatever...oh and when your done and you wonder where I am, I'll be in by bedroom," he told the blonde, who nodded at every word.

"Thanks Zexy!"

Zexion's eye twitched.

"My name. Is Zexion."

* * *

_**LOLFIRE:**_ ZEXION WTF DID YOU GO?!

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Long story.

_**$31F3R: **_ We have time

_**LOLFIRE: **_Yeah.

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_Maybe its private?

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Demyx is in my house

_**LOLFIRE: **_Riku stfu, Seifer gtfo, Zexion...WTF

_**$31F3R: **_Fuck u fire boy

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_Demyx? TELL HIM I SAID HI

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_You know him?

_**$31F3R: **_Brb lamers

_**LOLFIRE: **_of course Riku knows him. EVERYONE knows him

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_Zex who DOESNT know Demyx?

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Guys I don't like to socialize much. Of course I don't know him.

_**LOLFIRE: **_YOU SIT WITH HIM IN ENGLISH!

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_i don't talk to him though!

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_Zexion if you don't know him then WHY is he in your house?

_**LOLFIRE: **_Mind if I add Marluxia?

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_No go ahead

_**The Graceful Assassin has been added to this conversation**_

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_He burst into the house because he's being chased by some dangerous people. I said he can stay here until Saix gets home. End of.

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Hey everyone

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??

_**LOLFIRE: **_Demyx

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Demyx

_**$31F3R: **_Oi im back

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_Wb

"_Zexy, _sorry if I'm being a pain but can I borrow some clothes? Mine are all wet."

Zexion tore his eyes away from the laptop screen and turned his attention to Demyx who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah just..." he trailed off, eyes widening.

Demyx was leaning against the side of the doorframe with a plain white towel wrapped loosely around his slender waist. His hair was wet, messy and a little darker and his skin was still a bit wet. Topaz blue eyes watched Zexion's face, a hidden emotion dwelling in their beautiful blue depths. Zexion felt his heart pounding inside his chest and the blood rushed to his face.

"I-I uh..."

_**LOLFIRE has sent you a nudge**_

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_UGH WTF?!? BRB.

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_LMFAO

_**$31F3R: **_Stfu manwhore -.-

"Um I'll just get the uh clothes...yeah...um..."

Zexion slid off his bed and hurried to the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. He quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans which were too long for him and a baggy My Chemical Romance t-shirt. When he turned back around Demyx was laid on the bed, tapping the keys of the laptop at amazing speed.

"Excuse me but when did I say you could use my laptop? Here are the clothes. Go get dressed but don't you _dare _touch anything else of mine without permission."

Demyx rolled his eyes in a friendly way then quickly typed something else.

"Sorry Zexy!" he grinned, getting up off the bed and taking the clothes.

Zexion couldn't help but smile a little and was grateful that Demyx had already left the room. He settled himself on the soft bed and stationed his black laptop on his lap.

"Thank god that scroll was invented," he muttered to himself, scrolling up on the chat to see what had happened in his absence.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_UGH WTF?!? BRB.

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_LMFAO

_**$31F3R: **_Stfu manwhore -.-

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_PWND

_**LOLFIRE: **_Agreed xD

_**$31F3R: **_aww you've gone all quiet. Scared?

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_SCARED. OF YOU?! LMFAO XDDD

_**LOLFIRE: **_OOOH BURN!

_**$31F3R: **_Screw you -.-;

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_You want to :3

_**LOLFIRE: **_HA

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_OMFG!!!!! AXEY MARLY AND RIKUUU! HI ITS DEMYX!

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_LOL HI

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_Hey Dem! 

_**$31F3R: **_IM HERE TOO YA KNOW .

_**LOLFIRE: **_Demyx! Hi! Wait wheres Zexion?!

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_SEIFER GOT PWND

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Zexys finding some clothes for me to borrow! xP I had to have a shower. In English he always ignores me and he seems kinda moody. Does he hate me?!

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_NO!

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Hes just a moody antisocial bastard thats all xD

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Dont be mean about ZEXY! =O so he doesn't hate me?!

_**$31F3R has left the conversation**_

_**LOLFIRE: **_WHY did you need a shower and WHY are you borrowing his clothes?!

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_They're all wet and i was sweaty from running from Sora and Roxas xD

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_LMFAO

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_You coming to my party then?

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Awww Zexy wants me to go. BYEZ!

_**LOLFIRE: **_Later Dem

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_BYE

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_There goes Mr Sunshine. Captain Emo returning in

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_3

_**The Graceful Assassin: **__2_

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_1

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_LOL XD

_**LOLFIRE: **_KOK

_**LOLFIRE: **_*LOL (KOK LMAO)

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_LOLZ

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_KOK XDDD

Zexion stared at the screen. Was it possible for people to get dumber by the second? Just then, the door opened and Demyx walked in.

* * *

The jeans fitted him perfectly, clinging to his slim figure and outlining his long legs. The shirt seemed to be a little tight but it highlighted his lithe muscles and suited him perfectly. Demyx flashed his famous friendly smile and flopped down onto the bed beside him.

"Demyx, where did you put your clothes?"

"Over the radiator in the hall, so they can dry faster. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. By the way, Roxas and Sora are those twins in the year below us, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I scrolled up on the chat. You said _they _were the ones who you were running from."

Demyx smiled sheepishly and blushed a little.

"About that..."

Anger sparked in Zexion's violet eyes and he pushed the laptop onto the quilt.

"Demyx why exactly were you running?" he asked lowly.

"Please don't be mad! It's just that I was at their house to give Roxas back his CD that I borrowed but I, uh, accidently dropped it as I passed him it and it got scratched..."

Zexion's eyes narrowed.

"Continue."

"Well he got really pissed off and started chasing me and so did Sora! I know you live a street away from them so I started running but I wasn't sure which house was yours so I kept running in and out of the wrong houses until I found you...heh..."

Zexion facepalmed mentally.

"So your telling me that I saved you from being shouted at by a pair of fourteen year olds?"

"Yeah...are you mad?"

"Demyx..."

"Yes Zexy?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"


	3. Morning from Hell

**Hello loyal readers! xD**

**First of all I'd like to thank my reviewers, sasunaru gaalee and CHaNGe THe WOrlD1 :3**

**OKAY! ON WIF TEH THINGY XD **

**I kinda like this chapter! Dont ask why, i just DO. Sadly I know nothing about cars so I had to relay on Google images when I was choosing transport xD**

**Just for the record, there are some Final Fantasy characters in this. Sorry if they seem OOC but ive only played 1 Final Fantasy game =/ I dont even know what its called. Uh...the one with Yuna, Rikku and Paine in. Um...**

**Yeah. ^w^ Review please!  
**

* * *

Zexion sat on the pale blue sofa, stifling a yawn. It was 8:15am so in five minutes Marluxia would be arriving outside in his car to drive him and Axel to school. A sigh escaped the boy's lips and he tugged his school tie.

A few minutes passed then a car horn beeped loudly.

"Oiy Zexion! Getcha ass out here!"

Zexion grinned to himself and grabbed his school bag.

"Bye Mum!" he called, rushing out the front door.

Sure enough, a silver BMW convertible was parked outside his house. Marluxia sat at the wheel, grinning, with Axel standing up in the back of the car. The skinny redhead waved as Zexion approached them.

"Zexion! How are you this fine Monday morning?" cooed the pink haired driver.

Zexion slid into the passenger seat and shrugged.

"Fine I guess."

"Hey Zex we're collecting Demyx as well today," Axel informed him.

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he said dryly as Marluxia started to drive.

"Because he's cute, clumsy and fun to be around!" trilled the tallest of the three.

Zexion turned in his seat to glare at Axel.

"Stupid reasons, jackass. We never hang out with him so why should we start now?"

"Wrong," this time Marluxia spoke, "_You_ don't hang out with him. He's always with Riku, Yuffie and the twins but on Thursdays when you piss off to the library, we hang out with him too."

Zexion swore quietly.

"He's loud, annoying, clingy, happy, smiley, stupid, naive, clumsy, messy, dumb, childish, hyperactive, immature, energetic and a bunch of other things I hate. Why should I share a car with him?"

Marluxia and Axel exchanged amused looks. Oh yes. Today was going to be _fun._

_

* * *

  
_

Demyx swiped the slice of toast from his younger brother's hand and grinned.

"Hey!" protested the shorter of the two.

Demyx just giggled childishly and ruffled the other boy's hair.

"Cut it _out _Demyx!"

"Awww cheer up Hayner it was just a bit of toast!"

Hayner snatched the toast back and ate it in a few swift bites.

"Hey why are you still here? Doesn't Xigbar usually take you to school? You're _not _walking with Roxas, Riku, Sora and me again!"

Demyx chuckled at his brother's remark and sat on the table, much to their mother's annoyance.

"No sitting on the table, Demyx!" she sighed, "And Hayner's right why isn't Xigbar taking you?"

"Well Marly and Axey want to take me today so they're coming after they collect Zexy!"

Stella raised a pencil thin eyebrow at him but smiled.

"Zexy? You mean Zexion, that boy you like? So your friends with him now? That's nice! I think going to school with Axel and Marluxia is far more fitting than going there with a _teacher_. You and he are much too close for my liking anyway."

"_Mum! _He's not a pervert okay? There's nothing wrong with being friends with my teacher!"

Stella took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

"I know, I know! I hope things with you and Zexion go well – he seems like a nice boy from what you say about him."

The front door swung open and Roxas strode in grinning.

"I'm home!" he shouted.

Stella, Hayner and Demyx all laughed and greeted him warmly.

Sora hurried in after him, Riku at his side.

"Hey Demyx! Marluxia's outside waiting for you," said Riku.

Demyx swore quietly then grabbed his school bag and snatched a handful of chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar.

"Crap! Bye Hayner, bye Mum, bye Roxy, bye Sora, bye Riku!" he yelled, rushing out of the kitchen and pushing passed his two sisters.

Within seconds he arrived beside the car, cookies in hand.

"Hi guys! Want a cook - ?"

Before he could finish saying 'cookie', Stella and Rikku arrived beside him.

"Which one's Zexion? The redhead? Wow Demy your right! He is _hot!_" squealed his sister, leaning so close to Axel that the redhead actually blushed.

"No don't be silly dear, that's Axel! This one's Zexion. My, aren't you handsome!"

Demyx blushed scarlet.

"Shut up!" he whined, "Don't you two have something better to do than destroy my life?"

"Aw, don't say that! We aren't ruining your life we just want to know who you'll be marrying in a few years time, that's all!"

"MUM!"

Rikku giggled and winked at Zexion.

"You better look after my brother, Zexy!" she grinned.

Zexion, who was now so red that even his ears were scarlet, stared at his feet silently. Demyx was sure he heard Axel whisper, "Marluxia...pull him in the car...then drive like fuck..."

It seemed that Stella had heard him too because she stood up straight and ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair then said, "Come on Rikku you better go make sure Yuna and Paine are still collecting you. Besides, I have cooking to do! You boys have fun okay? Bye!"

Rikku waved at the four teenage boys and followed her mother back into the house, only to rush back out a moment later when a pink Cadillac arrived with Paine and Yuna inside.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh get in," muttered the pink haired male.

Demyx nodded and seated himself beside Axel.

"Cookie?" offered the blonde, holding a cookie out to everyone.

Zexion continued to stare at the floor but Marluxia and Axel both took theirs with a 'thanks'.

So Demyx and Zexion were blushing, and Marluxia and Axel were grinning like Cheshire cats.

Yes.

Today was going to be very fun indeed.

* * *

Marluxia slowed to a halt then turned off the engine.

"Get out of my car, minions!" he called as he exited the sleek silver vehicle.

Axel tapped him lightly on the head and followed him out of the car.

"I'm not your minion, slave!"

Zexion opened the car door and got out slowly, sighing to himself. The tension in the car had been unbearable and now that Marluxia and Axel had walked away and left him alone with Demyx.

_Great. Thanks Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Just leave me with my soon-to-be stalker! Of __**course **__I won't have a problem with it. Fucking jackasses, _he thought bitterly.

As he walked towards the school building he heard quick footsteps rushing along behind him and he was swiftly joined by Demyx.

"Hi..." said the taller one, awkwardly.

Zexion glanced at him and saw that Demyx was looking at him, nibbling his lower lip nervously.

Before he knew it, he was staring directly into those unbelievably beautiful blue eyes, unable to look away. He was captured by their shine, mesmerized by their flawless gleam. Zexion's heart began to race and he was suddenly unaware of his surroundings. All that he wanted to do was stare into those gorgeous blue eyes...forever.

Zexion was too busy gazing at Demyx to realise that he was a few inches away from the door. The slate haired teen walked directly into the double doors, staggering back and tripping on his own feet. As he fell, the door swung open from the other side and he was knocked into another student and the two of them landed in the bush beside the window.

* * *

A hiss of pain escaped the boy's lips and he rubbed his head, looking down to see who he'd landed on.

His purple eyes widened.

Seifer lay awkwardly beneath him with his blonde hair falling in front of his face and the beanie he usually wore had landed somewhere else. Zexion ignored the laughter he heard from the other kids and frowned at Seifer.

"Seifer?"

"Oh _fuck! _Thanks a lot emo bitch!" growled the slightly younger one.

Zexion couldn't control himself. He threw back his head and burst out laughing, violet eyes gleaming with amusement. Seifer rolled his eyes. "Zexion get the fuck off me!"

"I can't! My leg's stuck under yours!" he chuckled.

"Oh shit your right. Look can you at least _try _to move? There's fucking _thorns _digging into me!"

"And shred my hands? No thanks."

"Ouch that looked painful! Are you guys alright?" asked a very worried Demyx.

"Help would be nice, Demyx!" yelled Seifer.

Demyx seemed unfazed by Seifer's hostile tone of voice. He crouched down and carefully slid Zexion's leg out from under Seifer's. Just as the guitarist was about to pull Zexion up, a clumsy younger student ran past and knocked him down onto the other two. A yell of pain and protest came from Zexion and Seifer, followed by a nervous giggle from Demyx.

"FUCK! Jesus CHRIST! My back...fucking hell!" screeched Seifer, his voice faltering at the last word.

"Wow," trilled Axel from nearby, "Look over there, kids! A gang bang!"

* * *

**Axel owns us more than we will ever know xD**

**If your wondering why Stella's kids leave school with different people and set of at different times its because Rikku goes to college. As for Demyx's other sister? (I'm using Ashe for her role) She likes to walk by herself. Hayner prefers to go with Riku, Sora and Roxas. Make sense? Yeah I thought not xD**

**Xigbar and Demyx are buddys so Xigbar arrives at Demy's house at like 6:00am to take him to school via motorbike :3**

**Also, any ideas for what subject Xigbar could teach? Vexen will be the science teacher and Luxord is gonna be the drunken head teacher :D**

**Aside from RiSo, Zemyx, Seiner and AkuRoku - what pairings would you guys like to see? I like to keep my readers happy :)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! EACH TIME YOU DONT REVIEW, EDWARD ELRIC GETS A LITTLE SHORTER! THINK OF POOR ED!**


	4. Sorry?

_**HOLA!!! Is this update later than usual?! Well if it is...SORRY! xD**_

_**Thank you to my awesome reviewers, sasunaru gaalee, CHaNGe THe WORlD1, Finale Di Amore and Yumeoni! You guys are the reason I continue writing :P**_

_**Sorry this one isnt as funny as the other chapters. I like humor as much as the next person but this chapter is serious-ish. I promise you more lols next time!**_

_**I really need to add Xigbar into the story soon but I'm not sure what subject he should teach =/ If you have any ideas please tell me or else the plot is ruined T-T**_

_**Seeing as I havent put up a disclaimer yet....**_

_**Disclaimer:I OBVIOUSLY do not own Kingdom Hearts, MSN, Final Fantasy, text, this site, notes, paper and anything else I used in this. But the story is mine. SO GET YOUR OWN!!**_

**_OH AND I JUST HAVE TO SAY THIS...I HAZ MELLO HAIR! MELLO FROM DEATH NOTE HAS THE SAME HAIRSTYLE AS ME XD Except he has blonde hair and I have brown hair ;) Pageboy haircuts FTW. I know im a GIRL and hes a GUY but he has a freakin girl hairstyle anyway so there!_**

**_Im gonna STFU now xD  
_**

_**Enjoy :3  
**_

* * *

"_Zexy!_"

Zexion stared at the page he had been trying to read for the last six minutes.

"Zexy!"

He gritted his teeth in annoyance and tried to focus on the text in front of him.

"Zexy?"

A slim finger tapped him on the shoulder, a gesture which he ignored.

"Zexy." His hands tightened on the book.

"Zexy..."

Another poke.

"Ze – "

"WHAT?!" he yelled, slamming the book shut and jumping to his feet.

Demyx flinched back in shock and almost fell off his chair. Every person in the classroom turned to stare at Zexion. Including the teacher, Mr Leonhart.

Colour flooded into Zexion's cheeks and he slowly sat back down.

"Excuse me boys but is there a problem?" asked the English teacher, a slight smirk on his beautifully flawless face.

Zexion stared down at his textbook.

"No sir."

Mr Leonhart just rolled his eyes in a friendly manner then walked to the front of the room and began writing on the board. Just then, Demyx extended a small piece of paper towards the slate haired teenager and gestured for him to read it. Scowling, Zexion unfolded it.

_Hey Zexy =^.^= I just wanted to say sorry for my family's behaviour this morning xD Well anyway are you going to Marly's party? ~ Dem x_

He reread the note twice, his eyes lingering on the 'x'. What was that supposed to mean? Lots of people just used that letter just in a friendly way, right? But after what Stella and Rikku had said... Zexion sighed and began to compose a reply.

**_Demyx do not call me Zexy. You KNOW I hate it. I don't know. I'm not a big fan of parties, as you've probably guessed. Why do you ask?_**

He slipped the note into Demyx's right hand then continued reading the third chapter of Romeo and Juliet, as the teacher had insisted they must have finished that chapter by the end of the lesson. Another note was pushed in front of him.

_Just wondering! It'd be fun if you came. Marly and Axey are cool and stuff but when they get drunk they get a bit out of hand o.O PLEASE come!! I know exactly who's going. Larxene, Hayner, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Olette, Pence, Namine, Yuffie, Axel (duh), Marly (double duh xD), Xion, Rai, Fuu, Seifer. I'm friends with almost all of those! And so are you, right? Marly would be really sad if you didn't show =[ ~ Dem x_

Zexion frowned. Why was Seifer suddenly going? Marluxia had said he wasn't invited. However he was more interested in Demyx's handwriting. It was shockingly neat! He had always expected Demyx to have bad, scruffy handwriting like that of a young child.

**_First of all, stop putting 'Dem' at the end of the note. I know perfectly well that you're the one I'm speaking/writing to. Second of all, stop calling Axel 'Axey' and Marluxia 'Marly'. It sounds ridiculous. And last of all, why the hell is SEIFER going?_**

_Haha sorry Zexy! Well me and Axel thought it would be funny to see how Hayner and Seifer would react if they were at the same party sooo we convinced Marluxia to let him come. Oh and I'm guessing your coming then? =P ~ Dem xxx_

_

* * *

  
_

Lunch time. Lunch times were usually easy and everybody knew exactly where to find everybody else. Seifer, Rai and Fuu would sit at the round table at the very back of the hall and just talk, not bothering to get any food. Olette, Namine, Xion, Pence and Kairi would sit on one of the rectangular tables in the centre of the room. Riku, Roxas, Demyx, Hayner and Sora _always _sat on the table beside Kairi's, with Yuffie zipping back and fourth between the two tables. As for Zexion? He would sit on one of the further tables with Marluxia and Axel.

Today was different. Zexion sighed and slid down into his usual seat beside Marluxia. Marluxia grinned at him as he arrived.

"Hey Zex! Where's your food?"

"Not hungry. You?"

"I already ate Axel's food for him."

Zexion chuckled and tugged at the sleeve of his school shirt.

"Hey where _is _Axel anyway?" he asked suddenly.

"He and Demyx went to go see Riku, Yuffie and the others."

Annoyance flashed in Zexion's eyes. Everybody seemed to know Demyx more than he did! Granted, Zexion didn't even want to be his friend, but for some reason it just bugged him that he was probably the only person in school who didn't know _anything _about the musician.

"Hey Marluxia, why do Yuffie, Riku and Demyx hang around with people younger than them?"

Marluxia shrugged.

"No idea! Hayner and the twins are kinda cool though. That's why I want them at my party! You're still coming, right?"

Zexion sighed heavily.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

"_Zexy! _Hi!" yelled the ever-cheery Demyx as he slipped onto the bench beside him.

Zexion gave him his worst glare.

"_Stop _calling me that or you'll wake up and wonder where the fuck your hair went. Seriously. There's nothing wrong with being happy but learn when to shut up! You're just an annoying bastard!" he growled.

Marluxia and Demyx exchanged glances.

"Zexion why are you always moody? I don't know you very well so I can't judge you but it seems like you're doing everything you can to make me go away! I don't know what I've done to annoy or anger you but whatever it is, I'm sorry," croaked the blonde, his voice faltering slightly.

Zexion's eyes widened. Was Demyx...going to _cry? _Marluxia shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked away. Demyx refused to look at either of them. He simply stood up and walked away, head down.

"Nice one, dickhead!" said Axel flatly as he walked towards them.

Zexion shot him a furious look, one which the redhead ignored.

"Zexion...Demyx is sensitive and he really likes you...you should try to be a little nicer to him," Marluxia muttered.

That was it.

Zexion jumped to his feet and glared at them both.

"Shut up! Just _shut up! _Why is everyone acting like I should be his friend? So what if he likes me! So what if he's been to my house! _Stop _forcing me to be his fucking _friend!_ I don't like _anything _about him! Just because he runs away crying you expect me to be nice? Fuck you! Seriously. Just get _fucked. _I don't give a shit about that mullet-haired little fucker. Just grow up and accept it!"

Silence fell over the lunch hall and all eyes were on him.

"Wow. I didn't realised I'd done so much to anger you. Last time I checked, I only tried to be your friend."

Zexion stiffened. Demyx was only a few footsteps away. He had heard everything. Slowly the blonde turned and walked out, giving Zexion one last look as he went.

Zexion felt tears in the corners of his eyes.

Demyx had looked so..._hurt. _So _sad_. And his eyes...they'd been so full of pain.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any worse you go and say that? Good going, dumbass," said Axel dryly.

Marluxia remained silent and the kids continued to stare at them. Without thinking, Zexion turned and ran out of the hall.

* * *

Zexion strode passed classroom after classroom after classroom. How could he be so stupid? Demyx just wanted to be his friend and yet Zexion had been so mean about him. He sighed and leaned against the pale purple wall.

Suddenly, a guitar began playing from inside music room #2, making Zexion's heart skipped a beat.

He never told anybody this, but every day he would sneak to the music rooms and listen out for that mystery musician who he had heard playing on that dreadful night five months ago. Surprisingly, the musician never failed to show up – always playing that same, heartbreaking tune.

A slight smile appeared on Zexion's face as he listened.

_In exactly three minutes, he'll stop, then start again...then sigh and practice on his sitar... _

The truth was that Zexion knew pretty much everything about what the musician did once he entered the room. It never changed! He would play for exactly three minutes, pause for about twelve seconds, and then start again. Once that was done he'd sigh quietly and move onto the sitar and play something completely different. 

_One day, _Zexion thought fiercely, _One day I'll pluck up the courage to look inside...One day I'll know who you are...One day._

_

* * *

  
_

It felt strange to be walking home.

Usually Marluxia would drive him home but since the fiasco, at lunch time neither Demyx nor Axel had spoken to him. Marluxia seemed to be ignoring him too. Axel had probably told him to. Zexion couldn't help wanting to feel angry at Demyx. As far as he was concerned, if Demyx hadn't of arrived on his doorstep none of this would have happened.

However Zexion just couldn't hate him. He wanted to...he just couldn't.

He turned down a wide street and strode swiftly to towards his house. The door was locked so he guessed his parents were still at work and that meant that Saix would have gone to see Xemnas. Sighing, Zexion pulled a slim silver key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"I'm home," he said to no one in particular. After all, the house was empty.

The slate haired teenager thudded up the stairs and walked into his bedroom, casting his school bag and school tie aside. As he waited for his laptop to load, he pulled off his school shirt and ruffled his hair, sighing.

"Damn it Demyx..."

_**The Graceful Assassin has signed in**_

_**LOLFIRE has signed in**_

_**Ninjas FTW ^^ has signed in**_

_**~ FeAr ThE dArKnEsS ~ has signed in**_

_**Rai...ya know? has signed in**_

Zexion frowned at his contacts then clicked the minimize button.

"YouTube comes before annoying real people who probably hate me," he told the screen, opening a YouTube tab.

Just then there was an annoying beeping sound and a little box popped up on his screen.

_.uk (Dance, Water, Dance!) wants to add you to his/her contact list. Do you want to accept or decline his/her invitation?_

"Melodious Nocturne nine...at .uk? Who the hell is that?" Zexion muttered to himself, clicking the 'accept' button anyway.

So what if they were a crazy stalker! The block button was invented for a reason. The second he typed 'MelloxMatt – Paralyzer' in the search box, another MSN tab appeared.

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Hi Zex. You okay? =/

Marluxia.

"Why am I _not _surprised? Fucking stalker. Leave me alone, man!" he hissed at the screen, tapping the keys furiously.

_**Cloaked**_ _**Schemer: **_Hi and yes I'm FINE but BUSY so go away -.- Please?

_**LOLFIRE has been added to the conversation**_

_**LOLFIRE: **_Ignore him, Marluxia. He's on his period or something

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_WTF AXEL?!

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Yay you two are talking again xD

_**LOLFIRE: **_Stfu flower boy. Anyway Zex, I gave Demyx your email. He says he added you on MSN but he's too nervous to talk to you in case you're still mad at him.

Zexion frowned at the screen. The person who added him...it must have been Demyx.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Wait I thought you 3 were pissed at me?

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_No e.e

_**Dance, Water, Dance! has signed out.**_

_**LOLFIRE: **_I was pissed off. Marly wasn't.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Explain. Now.

_**LOLFIRE is writing a message**_

He sighed heavily as he heard someone bang on the door downstairs. Saix – as always – had forgotten his keys. Well it was either that or Demyx would be stood there again.

Axel was clearly typing one of his hour-long lectures.

With a roll of his eyes, Zexion minimized the MSN tab and stalked downstairs to answer the door. Forgetting he was wearing just his school trousers, he opened the door.

* * *

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, nervously as he waited on the doorstep. He'd wanted to be friends with Zexion since the teacher made them sit together...and now he finally had chance to know him...he'd done nothing but annoy the boy. Although Demyx wasn't sure what he had actually done, he decided it would be best to try and start again. It was never too late to make friends!

Right?

* * *

**_RAI'S SCREEN NAME IS EPIC AND YOU FREAKIN KNOW IT XD_**

**_Also the whole musician thing will make sense in a few chapters time so please be patient! {I so cant spell that word -.-}_**

**_For those of you who are like 'OIY. WHERES MAI YAOI?' it is coming soon. I promise :)_**

**_Also the MattxMello Paralyzer AMV is REAL. I didnt make it but it kicks ass so for those of you who are Death Note fans, go check it out!  
_**

**_Review please! _**

**_Me:LAWL IM GETTING COSPLAY_**

**_The entire world:STFU NO ONE CARES_**

**_xP  
_**


	5. Vodka Flavoured Kisses

**CHAPTER FIVE HAS ARRIVED! :3 **

**I know I promised you guys some more lolz this time but you'll have to wait until chapter 6 im afraid! There might be a few funny bits in this chapter...I cant remember xD**

**A big thank you to my wonderful reviewers: luckless-is-me, sasunaru gaalee, Yumeoni, CHaNGe THe WORlD1, kitaro-yuta!!!**

**The yaoi i promised is almost here! Only a little bit of semi-yaoi in this chapter but if things go well, chapter 6 should be YAOI YAOI YAOI! **

**Oh and I really wanna add RikuxSora and SeiferxHayner but im not sure how...**

**All the couples should probably be 100 percent official around the time of Marluxias party ^^**

**I have no idea of what to call this chapter...probably Vodka Shots or something shit like that xD**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The door swung open and Demyx looked up. His heart skipped a beat. Zexion stood there with one hand on the doorframe, the other on the handle. His hair was messy and careless – making him seem sexier and more carefree than usual – and his shirt was completely gone.

Holy shit.

He had a six pack!

"Oiy, pervert. My head's up here," Zexion sighed.

Demyx blushed a deep shade of red and forced himself to look tear his eyes away and try to focus on his face, only to find that Zexion was also blushing, but only slightly.

"I-I...is this a bad time?" stammered the clumsy blonde.

Zexion smiled and shook his head.

"No! Why are you here Demyx? Do you...want to come in?"

Demyx's heart skipped a beat. Zexion was smiling! He was being nice! But why?

"Um, I just came to say sorry for angering you earlier. I guess I'll be going now."

Zexion's heart sank.

He knew he had been harsh earlier so he wanted to try and turn things around and _attempt _to make friends. What harm could it be? Besides, he and Demyx might even have something in common.

"Oh...well I should be the one apologising, I was out of order saying all that stuff. Are you sure you don't want to come in? Your house is quite a while away so it would be a waste of a journey if you went home right now."

Demyx, who had reverted back to gazing at Zexion's lithe muscles and well-toned six pack, snapped back to reality and met Zexion's eyes with his.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slight hope in his voice.

Zexion felt his heart skip a beat as their eyes met and he quickly looked away, staring at a bug on the door instead.

"Yeah if you want..." he muttered, colour rising in his cheeks.

"Okay then!"

Zexion smiled internally as he heard the excitement return to Demyx's voice. He stepped aside so Demyx could come in then slowly closed the door behind him.

"_So..._can I get you anything?"

"What drinks have you got?"

"I'unno. Follow me."

Zexion lead the taller boy into the kitchen, aware of the bright blue eyes examining his exposed back. After opening a few cupboards and looking in the fridge, he turned to face Demyx.

"Shitty diet coke, Dad's whiskey, water or Saix's vodka. There's tea and coffee too. Not a lot, I know, but that's all we've got," he sighed.

Demyx shrugged.

"Well I'd ask for vodka but..."

So Demyx drank? Wow.

"No buts! If vodka's what you want, vodka's what you're getting. Saix won't even notice if we drink a bit but we'll have to take it upstairs because I'm not sure when he'll be back."

He opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of coke then pulled the vodka out of the cupboard.

"You remember where my room is right? Take these up there. I'll be up in a minute," he said flatly, thrusting both bottles towards Demyx, who took them with a grin.

"Okay Zexy!"

Zexion grimaced.

"My name is _not _Zexy!"

Demyx just chuckled and left the room, carrying the two bottles upstairs. Zexion sighed and ran his hands through his slate coloured hair.

"What was I thinking?" he muttered to himself as he pulled two glasses out of one of the cupboards.

* * *

_**LOLFIRE: **_WELL! You know that guy I've liked for ages? Yeah well...he's Roxas. Hayner and him have been friends for like AGES and if you ask me, Hayner likes him a lot more than he says. Well anyway just as me and Roxas were having a moment – YES ZEXION, A MOMENT – YOU give the worlds longest lecture so you basically KILLED the moment! I could have got myself a boyfriend! Next time save the rant for a dark secluded place where I'm not flirting with a hot guy. Got it memorized?

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_You like ROXAS?!

_**LOLFIRE: **_Yeah. Is that a problem?

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_No 0.0 I'm just surprised that I was right.

_**LOLFIRE: **_What? You knew?!

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Fuck yeah! Watching the way you two act together...it's even better than Junjou Romantica!

_**LOLFIRE: **_Voyeur.

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Paedophile.

"Demyx get the fuck away from my laptop. Where did you put the drinks?"

Demyx looked up from the screen, annoyance clear on his face.

"Bedside table," he muttered.

Zexion frowned.

"What's wrong with _you?_" hissed the shorter one, walking towards the bottles.

"Well I just found out my little brother could possibly be gay. I wouldn't mind but he could have at least told me..." mumbled the blonde.

Zexion sighed as he prepared the drinks.

"Family can suck at times but we have to deal with it," he replied, holding a glass containing a black liquid towards Demyx.

Demyx took the drink with a 'thanks' and looked down at it.

"What is this?"

"Vodka and shitty coke."

Zexion took a sip of his own then put the glass down beside the bottles and sat on the bed, just next to Demyx. He leaned back against the wall and pulled the laptop onto his lap.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Sorry for the space, I forgot to put brb. Demyx is next to me btw....he's waving manically at the screen and telling me to tell you guys he says hi...I wasn't supposed to tell you he's waving...or that...he's stopped waving now...he's looking at me like he's gonna hit me...he just hit me

_**LOLFIRE: **_PWND! Hey Dem

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Axel I think we've been ditched for a certain blue-eyed blonde!

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Oh hardy-ha-ha. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh. Demyx says hi AGAIN

_**LOLFIRE: **_GO ON CAM YOU TWO!

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Okay! :D

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Why? Is that even possible on a group chat?

_**LOLFIRE: **_Yes it is and JUST COZ!

Two webcam images appeared which soon changed into Axel and Marluxia. Axel was on the computer in his bedroom. He looked bored, his chin resting on his right palm. He was still in his uniform but his tie was missing and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. Marluxia was on his laptop in the living room, obviously sitting on the sofa. He was still in his uniform too and there was someone next to him.

_**LOLFIRE: **_Zexion put your cam on or else I'll tell everyone that Rai is your boyfriend

He clicked the webcam button at once and his image appeared below the other two. Demyx was sat beside him, grinning at the lens.

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU HAVE A SIX PACK

_**LOLFIRE: **_WTF WHEN DID YOU TURN SEXY?

Demyx laughed at the furious look on Zexion's face as both Marluxia and Axel stared at their screens, clearly checking him out.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Fucking pervs. Marluxia who are you sat with?

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Seifer. BRB!

Marluxia leapt off the sofa, putting the laptop down on the table, then rushed away with his hand clamped over his nose and mouth. Axel shifted position and began nibbling his thumb nail.

"Dude what's with him?" Demyx asked Zexion, referring to Marluxia. Zexion shrugged and took another swig of the vodka and coke.

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Yo lamers

_**LOLFIRE: **_Fuck you Seifer. Why are you at Marluxia's house?

Seifer's eyes flickered to the place on the screen where the footage of Demyx and Zexion would be playing. He frowned and began typing.

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Long story.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_I'm bored -.-

_**LOLFIRE: **_Me too . Hey what are you and Dem drinking?

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Vodka and cheap coke cola.

Seifer vanished from view as Marluxia took the laptop back. There was a bit of dried blood below his left nostril, indicating that he had just had a nosebleed.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_I hope that wasn't ME that you got a nosebleed from ¬.¬

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_It's not my fault that you're fit as fuck!

_**LOLFIRE: **_Hey wanna play Kiss or Miss?

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_What?

Zexion turned to Demyx.

"What's Kiss or Miss?"

Demyx looked away quickly and drank the last of his drink.

_**LOLFIRE: **_Ask Demyx. Him and Marluxia are the ones who invented it

Zexion was pushed roughly aside as Demyx seized the laptop.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_STFU AXEL! WE ARE NOT PLAYING THAT YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_I'll play. Seifer's cool with it too.

_**LOLFIRE: **_Demyx – YOU INVENTED IT!

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_SO!!! Besides you're alone so we can't. Simple as. Fucker.

"What the _fuck _Demyx?! Give me that back! Now! Or get the hell out of my house!" yelled Zexion, making a grab for the stolen object.

Demyx didn't bother to stop him and soon Zexion was typing again.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_What's Kiss or Miss?

_**LOLFIRE: **_Seifer where did Marluxia go?!

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Zexion and Demyx gave him a nosebleed...just by almost-fighting. I think it's his MIND that does all the work.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Too much info -.- So what's Kiss or Miss?

_**LOLFIRE: **_A game played on MSN/webcam

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Go on...

_**LOLFIRE: **_Two people at each cam, basically. Well one person tells the other two pairs to kiss in exchange for £5.00. Okay? £5 per kiss. The more erotic the kiss is, the more money the person gets. If you don't do it, you have to give something to each other person. Got it memorized?

Zexion's jaw dropped.

Literally.

_Demyx _made that game?! Marluxia was a pervert so that was understandable but _Demyx?! _Wow. He knew a lot less than he thought about the happy-go-lucky blonde.

Demyx refused to look up. He stared at the quilt, pretending to be interested in the colour.

"Demyx...what the hell?!"

"I was drunk, so was Marly. We got bored and made it up as a way of getting money. I was stupid..."

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Marluxia and Demyx are fucking GENIUSES! I got like £45 from Riku and Kairi the last time me and Fuu played against them! Kickass or what? You get a good snogging session whilst watching other people trying to go even further! AND YOU GET PAID FOR IT!

_**LOLFIRE: **_ They are gods x3

"Demyx that's fucked up. I'm not playing, okay?"

Demyx nodded.

"I don't wanna play it either..."

Marluxia reappeared, all evidence of a nosebleed gone. He began talking swiftly to Seifer and they both stared at each other, frowning. Seifer looked over his shoulder then replied. Whatever he said made Marluxia's eyes widen and he muttered something in response.

"I wish I could hear them..." Demyx sighed.

Zexion nodded but remained silent.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW! GO ON! LEAVE AND TAKE YOUR STUFF WITH YOU! YOU DISGUST ME SAIX!"

* * *

Zexion and Demyx both jumped and turned their attention towards the door as footsteps pounded up the stairs, followed by lots of banging and shouting.

"Demyx turn my laptop off..." Zexion said hoarsely.

Demyx obeyed without question as Zexion cautiously walked out of his room.

Saix was pulling himself up off the ground, tears shining in his yellow eyes. Their parents, Aqua and Terra stood at the top of the stairs. Aqua looked furious! Her hair was sticking out all over the place and angry tears streamed down her face as she shouted, waving her hands around as she did so. Terra remained silent, he just stood to the side with his arms folded and his index finger resting on his chin, face flushed.

"GET YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE! JUST HURRY UP AND GO!" Aqua screeched, pulling Saix off the floor and shoving him into his room.

Zexion stood and stared at them. He just hoped that Demyx wouldn't ask questions when all this was over.

"Dad...what's going on? What did Saix do?" Zexion whispered, approaching his father.

Terra sighed and looked at his younger son, noticing him for the first time.

"Do you remember near the start of last year when your mother's friend came here crying because her daughter was missing and she didn't know what to do?" he asked quietly.

Zexion nodded.

"She came back a few hours after –"

"I know, Dad. The girl got raped or something but the court claimed she was lying so nothing happened, right?"

Terra nodded once.

"Well I was driving home a few minutes ago with your mother and we saw Saix. I wasn't sure why he was still on his way home so I told him to get in the car...as I was driving, Aqua joked around by asking him when he would finally make her a grandmother so he blurted out that he was gay...he also said he had a boyfriend..."

"What? I don't get it..."

"His boyfriend is Xemnas! That's the person who raped Aerith's daughter. Saix knows but he refuses to believe it. As far as he's concerned, Xemnas is innocent."

Zexion stared at his father. The room began to sway then everything went black.

* * *

Zexion opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring up into a pair of flawless blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat. A few strands of blonde hair brushed against his forehead as Demyx leaned forward.

"How are you feeling? You blacked out..." he asked quietly.

When he whispered, his voice was hoarse, quiet and raspy. Zexion couldn't deny that it made his heart beat faster.

"I...I'm fine. Where am I? Why is everything so quiet?"

"You're on your sofa! I'm the only one here right now...your dad said I could stay as long as I wanted."

"Oh...where is everyone?"

"After you blacked out your parents started to panic. Me and your father moved you onto the sofa but your mum started yelling at your brother – Saix, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Saix got really stressed because she was blaming him for you passing out like that...he suddenly just ran outside and pretty much vanished. Once he left she started crying hysterically so your dad took her to Riku's house and then he went out to look for Saix."

Zexion felt worry rising inside him.

"Wow..." he murmured.

"I have to stay here until your dad comes back but he's been gone ages. It's eleven o clock right now! Don't worry yourself about anything...it'll be okay..."

Demyx moved and sat down on the end of the sofa near Zexion's feet. Zexion stared at him then, without thinking, sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Demyx how can I not worry?" he hissed, tears beginning to steam down his cheeks, "My brother – who is dating a rapist and he knows it – is missing, my mother's in pieces and my dad's probably going to be gone for days! I'm scared, Demyx."

Demyx buried his face in Zexion's hair and held him lightly, stroking the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Don't cry Zexy! I'm here...it'll be fine. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal, just wait and see. We all have to face problems but things can only get better. I promise."

Zexion smiled, despite his tears and he huddled closer. Neither said another word and they remained like that for five minutes, when Zexion's tears slowed to a halt. Slowly, the slate haired teenager pulled away and carefully stood up.

"Look at me...I'm a mess," he muttered with a half-smile.

Demyx returned the smile but his eyes only showed pity and sorrow.

Zexion suddenly remembered what time it was and he gasped.

"Demyx! Won't your family be wondering where you are?!"

Demyx shook his head.

"I rang my mum. She understands that you need me..."

_You'll never know how true that statement is. I __**do **__need you right now. A lot more than you think, _he thought sadly as he stalked into the kitchen and found that Saix's other bottle of vodka was still there, untouched. Zexion opened the bottle and pressed it to his lips, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of the foul liquid.

"Zexy stop it!" yelled Demyx, pulling the alcohol away, spilling some down his friend's bare chest in the process.

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Trust me. A good drink is the best thing for me right now," he muttered, ripping the bottle out of Demyx's grasp.

The blonde just sighed.

"We have school tomorrow. You can't arrive with a hangover."

Zexion just snorted.

"No, not alone I can't. Here – drink up!"

Demyx had no time to object as the neck of the bottle was shoved into his mouth and cold alcohol began gushing down his throat.

* * *

The hours dragged on.

It was now half past one in the morning and there was still no sign of Terra, Aqua or Saix.

A very drunk Demyx – followed by an even drunker Zexion – staggered up the stairs, both of them laughing loudly at nothing in particular.

"H-hey g-guess who I am!" Demyx slurred as he stumbled into Zexion's room.

The drunken blonde stopped in the middle of the bedroom and began to walk in a clumsy circle, waving his arms and yelling, "G-GOT IT MEMORIZED?!"

Zexion staggered towards him, laughing like a hyena.

"Y-your Axel impr...impress...impression thingy is....your Axel impre....whaaa?"

Demyx sniggered and tapped his friend's nose.

"Your pissed!" he slurred.

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and pulled him close.

"Well I must be coz you just got sexier."

* * *

**Do you miss the comedy? Should I add more? Theres some kinda funny bits in this chapter buuuut not totally lol-worthy, in my oppinion.**

**And for those of you who are wondering, i spelt paedophile RIGHT! its not PEDOphile its PAEDOphile! Wierd but correct.**

**Also if your like 'WHY IS AQUA AT RIKUS HOUSE?!' its coz Rikus parents are friendz with Zexys parents! :3**

**Saix is DEAD IN A RANDOM DITCH WITH SOME HOBO EATING HIS LEG!!**

**Okay that was a lie but if you dont review, thats whats gonna happen to him.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**


	6. Secrets and Lies

**OMFG SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! T-T PLEASE DONT KILL ME! Its just that I've been SOOO busy! D=**

**A bit of humor in this chapter, if you squint. A yaoi-ish start. I KNOW I keep saying 'blah blah there'll be lolz next chapter' and 'yaoi in next chapter blah blah fucking blah' but i am a stupid bitch therefore there is even LESS of both this chapter!**

**Sorry T-T My guinea pig died today so I wasnt in a very imaginative mood...**

**I cant wait to write Marly's party! I have a lot planned for it! **

**I hope my next chapter will make up for this one being not as good as the others :(**

**OH THAT REMINDS ME! No updating for like 2 days. Coz I'll be staying at my cousins house. **

**I fail as an author don't I? xD SORRY**

**I'd like to thank my epic reviewers: luckless-is-me, sora345, sasunaru gaalee, and youngnozomi :D**

**But seriously my next chapter will kick this chapters ass. Promise :3  
**

* * *

Axel drummed his fingers against the cold wooden table as he stared at the sum that had been written on the board.

To be honest, he wasn't even _trying _to work it out. The only thing he was worried about was that Demyx, Riku and Zexion were all absent. Usually if a kid was off school, no one would pay much attention. After all, everybody got ill. But this was different.

Zexion never missed a day of school and would show up even if he was puking his guts up! Today he didn't even answer the door when Axel and Marluxia arrived to pick him up.

As for Riku? Well whenever he wasn't going to come to school he would text every single person he knew and tell them so.

Why? Because he just did. Nobody received a text today and it was impossible for him to be out of credit because he'd had a top up yesterday.

Demyx was another mystery because he, like Riku and Zexion, _always _showed up for school no matter what but even Xigbar didn't know where the blonde was.

Axel sighed.

So many questions...

* * *

Zexion opened his eyes slowly and groaned.

His mouth and throat felt unbearably dry and scratchy, and his head was throbbing with pain.

"Ugh..." he muttered, "Damn hangover..."

As he tried to sit up he began to realise something.

There was someone else in the bed.

Cautiously, he rolled over to see who was beside him.

"Oh fuck."

It was Demyx.

The blonde lay there with the sofa white quilt pulled up to his chin. His hair was ruffled, messy and just plain everywhere. Judging by his steady, even breathing, he was still asleep.

A single thought crossed Zexion's mind.

_Did...did we have sex?!_

His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to remember the events of last night. His efforts were fruitless. He could remember everything until opening that second bottle of vodka.

The teen groaned.

This was ridiculous!

There was no way anything could happen between them! He'd remember if it had. But if that was true then why the _hell _was Demyx in his bed?!

"Damn you Demyx..."

The blonde shifted at the sound of his name but remained sleeping.

It was then when Zexion realised how much Demyx had actually done for him.

A slight smile worked its way onto his face and he extended a hand towards him. Slowly, his thin fingers began to stroke Demyx's cheek. He shuffled slightly closer and brushed a few strands of messy blonde hair out of his eyes. 

_He looks so peaceful and innocent...so calm. Like a person who has never suffered or known pain. Demyx... _

He continued to caress the boy's cheek, gazing intently at his flawless face. Normally Zexion would think twice about touching someone, especially this intimately, but this was different.

Demyx...Demyx cared about him and although they hadn't known each other very long, he had tried his best to be a good friend. Although he wasn't conscious right now, he at least deserved some affection in return.

"It's kinda funny to think you might be my lover and yet I would be none the wiser if you were," Zexion murmured to the sleeping Demyx, "But you know something? I don't think I'd mind if you were. You are honest and kind and loyal and true...in fact I believe that in time I could learn to love you, Demyx. You're already starting to grow on me. But just look at us...total opposites with nothing in common...and yet...I've never felt closer to a person in my life."

Zexion smiled briefly and looked away.

If he had paid attention he would have noticed the change in Demyx's breathing.

If he had of looked he would have seen the tear slide down his cheek.

If he had been wise he would have known that Demyx heard every single word.

* * *

"Hayner! Hayner wait up! I need to talk to you."

Hayner turned to see Axel running down the busy hallway straight towards him. He narrowed his eyes to thin brown slits and folded his arms in a defensive manner.

"What?" he snapped as Axel came to a halt.

The redhead frowned at his hostility but he replied anyway.

"I was just wondering where Demyx was. I haven't heard from him or Zexion since yesterday. I know they were together but – "

Hayner interrupted him before he had chance to finish.

"He's at Zexion's house. That's all I know. Leave me alone will ya?"

The blonde gave him one final glare before turning and stalking away in the opposite direction.

_Jeez, _thought the bewildered redhead, _What's with him?! _

_

* * *

  
_

Zexion, now fully dressed in some tight black jeans and a Simple Plan shirt, sat down at the kitchen table, sighing. His temples throbbed constantly and now and again the room would seem to spin.

Starting today hangovers were number one on Zexion's hate list.

It was almost lunch time so there was no point in going to school today. He breathed out slowly and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the centre of the table. He could hear the sound of water running which meant that Demyx was still in the shower. He opened the bottle and took a swig of the vile liquid. Zexion barely liked whiskey but as far as he was concerned, hangovers only happened after a person was drunk so if he got drunk now the hangover would go away. To Zexion, this logic made perfect sense.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Zexion jumped, spilling whiskey all over his legs. He wiped his lips and stared at Demyx who was now standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Don't just arrive like that! You scared the shit outta me," snapped the shorter one disapprovingly.

Demyx grinned and gave a quick apology.

Zexion sighed but he couldn't help returning the smile.

There was a slight silence then the blonde frowned.

"I guess Saix isn't back yet? Or your parents..."

Zexion stared at his hands.

"No. They're not...that reminds me. Do you know who Aerith is?"

Demyx snorted.

"Zexion who do you think I am? Of course I know who she is! She Olette's mum. She's also the woman who baked the cake on my ninth birthday! Why do you ask?"

Zexion's hands curled into fists but he remained silent. It was surprising that Olette of all people was the one who had allegedly lied in court. Still, at least he knew her. Maybe now it would be easier for him to put an end to this.

"No reason. She's just a family friend."

"Oh. But uh why ask me if I know her?"

"I was hoping you might know who her daughter is, which you do. Now come on, we're going to school. There's something I have to do."

* * *

Lunch time was almost at an end so people were already beginning to head towards their next lesson.

Of course they were more than shocked when Demyx barged passed them in his own clothes rather than uniform.

Marluxia had been just about to ask his geography teacher if he could hand in his essay on Friday rather than Thursday but before he had chance to speak, Demyx shoved them both aside with a yell of, "ZEXION!"

Marluxia stared after him and yelled, "What the _**FUCK?!**_"

Demyx cast an apologetic glance over his shoulder.

"Sorry no time to explain!"

Marluxia shook his head and sighed.

Demyx...he was unpredictable.

* * *

Demyx skidded around the corner and groaned. It seemed that Zexion had already found Pence and was in the process of finding out where Olette was.

"Olette? Oh she went to the toilet. Why do you ask, Zexion?"

Zexion was already walking towards the nearest girls toilets.

"Demyx wants to ask her out."

Demyx and Pence both looked horrified but Zexion didn't care. He whirled around the next corner, halting before the girls' toilets. Not caring who saw, he flung the door open and stalked inside.

* * *

Well...it was a lot nicer than the boys' toilets.

Five sinks and cubicles were arranged in a neat row. There was the slight smell of air freshener lingering in the air but Zexion didn't really take much notice. All the cubicles appeared to be empty besides the one at the very end which opened the moment Zexion looked at it.

Olette walked out of the cubicle and hurried to the sink opposite, not noticing the slate haired teenager who was striding towards her.

"Olette?"

"Oh! Zexion! W-why are you in here? Boys aren't allowed in!" she gasped.

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? I want answers."

"Huh?"

"I want to know why the fuck you lied about what Xemnas did to you."

Olette began to back away towards the wall, eyes narrowing.

"How dare you! I didn't lie!"

"According to court, you did," he growled as he advanced towards her.

A deep flush rose in the girl's face.

"Leave me alone!"

"Olette I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want you to come with me to Riku's house after school and tell my mother that you lied, which you did."

"What? No way! And I didn't lie! The man's a rapist!"

Zexion stared at her through narrowed eyes.

Up until today he had always liked Olette. She was polite, honest and loyal. Plus, unlike most girls in the school, she actually cared about her grades. That didn't bother him anymore. She was a selfish liar who had caused so much trouble for him and his family.

It had to be put to an end.

"Listen to me, Olette. My brother just happens to be going out with Xemnas. He believes Xemnas is innocent. Saix is _not _stupid so he must believe him for a reason! Now because of you, my brother is homeless, my dad is missing, my mum is a wreck and I'm...I'm fucked!"

His voice broke at the last word and he realised he was close to tears.

Scowling, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist and looked at Olette.

The girl was staring at the floor with her delicate hands curled into tight fists. He could see that there were slow tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen..."

"So it really was a lie?"

"Yes..."

Zexion stared at her, shock and disgust clear on his face.

"Why would you do something like that?!"

Just then the bell rang loudly to announce the start of the next lesson. Both students ignored it.

"I...I wasn't allowed to go to Seifer's party because my parents don't like him s-so I snuck out anyway. Well everything was going fine until Rai arrived and he had lots of alcohol with him...they asked me if I wanted some and I said yes because I didn't want them to think I was weird. I lost track of time. W-well anyway when I realised how late it was I tried to go home but it was really dark and I couldn't see where I was going so I fell over and grazed my elbow. When I got back up a car pulled over with Xemnas and his friend inside and they asked if I was okay – I said yes. They offered to drive me home...I kinda felt safe with them because my cousin is Xemnas's friend...well anyway once they arrived at my house I told them to go before my Mum spotted us. I thought I'd be able to sneak in unnoticed but I was wrong...when I got to my room my parents barged in and began demanding to know where I'd been and stuff. I didn't know what to do! I started to tell the truth but they got really mad so...so I just...you know...lied..."

There was a silence.

"You said Xemnas raped you...so you wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking out?"

Olette nodded her head meekly.

"...You make me sick. Well I hope it was worth it because you've messed up so many lives. Oh well. At least you didn't get in trouble for anything, right?" he said bitterly.

Another tear slid down the brunette's face but he had no sympathy.

"Olette how could you do that?!" yelled a voice.

Zexion and Olette both turned in shock.

Xion, Kairi and Namine were stood behind them with horrified looks on their faces. It was clear they'd heard everything.

"I can't believe you would do something so cruel!" Kairi spat. Olette opened her mouth to speak but Kairi continued. "Don't ever talk to me again you fucking bitch!"

The pink haired girl turned and stormed out into the hallway, followed slowly by a shocked Namine and confused Xion.

Zexion knew that this would be all around the school by tomorrow. After all, girls were the worst gossips ever!

"I think my problem's just been solved. Goodbye Olette," he said coldly and walked out of the tiled room, leaving the girl to sob in peace.

* * *

**...I AM NOT AN OLETTE HATER!!!! XD**

**Okay that was a lie. I dislike Olette, Kairi, Namine and Xion. And Mickey. And Donald and Goofy. AND MINNIE AND DAISY.**

**Reason? **

**The girls fail at life.  
**

**Goofy and Donald have shit voices**

**Minnie Mouse was a bitch to me when I went to Disney Land when I was a kid**

**Daisy is pointless**

**Mickey tried to kill me when I was younger. SERIOUSLY. I hugged him and the bastard tried to sufforcate me. Cunt. T-T**

**If you are confused or pissed off with this chapter, I totally dont blame you.**

**PLEASE DONT STOP READING BECAUSE OF THIS SHITTY FAIL! T-T NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EPIC! AND THERE SHALL BE SOME ZEXION MOLESTATION AND HAYNER HUMILIATION AND YAOI AND AKUROKU AND OMFG IM GIVING OUT SPOILERS. **

**...I fail at life xD  
**


	7. Meaningless

**Hola! I am rather surprised at how this chapter turned out, actually. It's...different to what I expected, lets just leave it at that shall we?**

**Okay so this one was supposed to be Marly's party but I'll leave that for next chapter. Coz I like semi-cliffhanger thingys 8D**

**THE YAOI IS HERE!**

**Finally, you haz your actual yaoi-y yaoi!**

**But not Zemyx, sorry =X**

**Ik i said there'd be AkuRoku in this chappie and stuff buuuuuut that was because I was intending on making this the party chapter.**

**Yes, I uploaded 2 chapters on the same day type thingy. **

**So no thanks to my reviewers from last time...as I dont think I have any yet xD**

**ENJOY! I hope its an improvement from last time :3  
**

* * *

Today was Friday.

Since Tuesday afternoon, the students of Twilight High had had a lot to talk about, most of it involving a young girl by the name of Olette.

The truth about the Xemnas incident had spread throughout the school like a forest fire and soon there wasn't a single person who didn't know about it. However when Mr Vexen took the notes that Larxene and Marluxia had been writing to each other, he also found out. This of course was why the head teacher had been informed and Olette's parents had learnt the truth.

This was, without doubt, an unforgettable week.

* * *

Zexion lay on his sofa waiting for his laptop to load.

Since his confrontation with Olette he had not left the house. In fact, Zexion had not spoken to another person since then. Although Riku, Demyx, Axel and Marluxia had all tried to contact him he merely ignored them and isolated himself within the house.

What was the point in doing anything when his life was going down the drain?

Terra and Saix were God-knows-where and he had no idea how his mother was coping.

_**LOLFIRE has signed in**_

_**The Graceful Assassin has signed in**_

_**Dance, Water, Dance! has signed in**_

_**~FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~ has signed in**_

Shit. Zexion had completely forgotten that his laptop signed him in automatically. Before he had chance to sign back out, he was added to a group conversation.

_**Dance, Water, Dance!: **_ZEXY!

_**LOLFIRE: **_FINALLY

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Hey...Riku and Demyx sorta told Axel and me about what happened...you okay?

_**~FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_STFU MARLUXIA

_**Dance, Water, Dance!: **_MARLUXIA SHUT UP

_**LOLFIRE: **_Dumbass...

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_How many people have you told?

_**Dance, Water, Dance!: **_Just them

_**~FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_I kinda told Sora...

_**LOLFIRE: **_WTF

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_Axel your a hypocrite because you told Roxas -.- who, btw, told Hayner

_**Dance, Water, Dance!: **_Hayner already knew...Rikku and Namine know as well...

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Oh this is fucking perfect -.- So you know that Saix and my dad have vanished to fuck knows where, right? And that my mum is staying with her brother...aka Riku's dad?

_**LOLFIRE: **_Yeah

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_And the whole Xemnas thing is like...what EVERYONE is talking about. I really hate Olette now. Fucking BITCH.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_What's actually happening about that?

_**LOLFIRE: **_No one knows. She hasn't been seen since then. I heard that her parents are sending her to this really strict boarding school in America.

_**~FeAr ThE dArKnEsS~: **_Hey Zexion, Aqua knows the full story now. She's calmed down quite a lot but she hates herself...she thinks she's failed you and Saix as a mother.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_I'd rather not talk about this in front of everyone -.- anyway brb I think someone's outside and it's kinda pissing me off

Sure enough, as Zexion got up to investigate, the door opened and Terra walked in with Saix directly behind him.

"Dad! Saix! Where the _fuck _where you?!" he yelled.

"Look we're in a hurry right now. I want you to stay at Marluxia's house until Monday, okay? I just rang his mother, she said her and her husband will be out on Saturday and Sunday but Marluxia's a responsible kid so you're more than welcome to stay there. I'd prefer for you to stay with your cousin Riku but Setzer says there isn't enough room with your mum there now," Terra said quickly as he moved between rooms, gathering different items.

Zexion stared at him as if he was speaking a foreign language.

After vanishing into thin air, both Saix and Terra come back just to talk a load of bullshit and tell him to leave? Then go again?

_Dear, God, _Zexion prayed in silence, _Are you fucking with me? _

Saix ran upstairs in a flash.

"Dad I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Don't ask questions, just get in the car okay? We're taking you to Marluxia's."

He sighed.

Yep.

His life just got weirder by the day.

"Fine, let me turn the laptop off," he muttered.

_**Cloaked Schemer: **_Well Saix and Dad are back. They're also dragging me to Marluxia's house. I'm so fucking lucky -.-

_**Rai, ya know?: **_WHAT THE FUCK, ya know?

_**The Graceful Assassin: **_I KNOW! I CANT WAIT! XD

He killed the power then unplugged it. Saix returned with a bag of Zexion's clothes and some other necessities he'd need for staying at Marluxia's house.

Reluctantly, Zexion stood up and walked out of the house.

* * *

The drive to Marluxia's place was actually longer than Zexion had expected. They were in the car at least twenty-five minutes.

When they finally pulled up outside the huge mansion in which Marluxia lived, Zexion found himself already saying goodbye to both Terra and Saix.

He sighed as they drove away then began to walk up the ridiculously large driveway.

"They could have at least driven me to the front door," he grumbled.

After about five minutes he arrived on the doorstep. Marluxia must have seen him through the window because the door opened before he even had chance to knock.

"Hey Zexy! You know now your here that there's no way you'll be able to escape coming to my party, right?"

Zexion groaned. He'd completely forgotten about that.

"Fuck you, she-male. Oh and don't call me Zexy, your not Demyx," he said flatly, walking into the mansion.

"Oh of course, only Demyx is allowed to call you that," Marluxia retorted.

Zexion was sure he heard jealousy in his voice. He decided it would be best to ignore the comment entirely.

"Hey you can put your stuff in my room. Come on."

Zexion sighed.

Great, more moving.

He followed him up the large staircase until they arrived on the very top floor.

"Did your parents already leave?"

"Yeah. We're one hundred percent alone."

* * *

Marluxia opened the door and lead him into a spacious bedroom with large windows and everything arranged neatly. There were no posters on the walls but some photos of Marluxia and his friends were taped to his wardrobe.

"Put your clothes over there," the taller male told him, flicking his hand at the corner beside his bed.

Zexion's jaw dropped.

Literally.

"How fucking big does your fucking bed need to be?! It's fucking huge!"

This was true. Marluxia's bed was _massive. _

Zexion dumped his belongings where he had been told then turned around to find Marluxia standing directly behind him.

"Your stealing my breathing space, please fuck off," he said drily.

Marluxia smirked and wrapped his arms around his thin waist.

A dark blush appeared on the shocked Zexion's face.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I dunno," Marluxia replied with a huge grin.

Zexion's heart pounded inside his ribs.

What the hell was wrong with Marluxia?! Sure he was a pervert and he often made comments about Zexion's body, but this? This was...weird. Even for Marluxia's standards.

Slowly, the taller of the two placed a gentle kiss on the other's lips.

Zexion's eyes widened and he pulled back at once.

"What the fuck was that?!" he yelled.

Sadly Marluxia's arms remained around his waist so he couldn't run.

Marluxia looked both hurt and annoyed at the same time.

"Zexion stop looking at me like I tried to kill you," he hissed.

"I'll do what I want now let me go you – "

Another kiss was forced upon him and he felt the grip on his waist tighten. Suddenly he was lifted off the floor and placed on the bed, only to find himself pinned beneath his classmate.

Marluxia finally pulled away and looked down at him.

"Zexion are you enjoying this?"

Zexion stared up at him. Was he insane?!

"Uh, no. Not at all. Now get the fuck off me! I don't know what's gotten into you today but cut it out!"

Marluxia wasn't listening. He pressed his lips against his friend's neck and slowly trailed his tongue along the soft skin, working his way up and along his jawbone, only stopping to kiss his pale lips. Shivers of pleasure shot down Zexion's spine.

Although he hated to admit it, he was enjoying this. A lot, actually. He didn't _want _to enjoy it but how could he not?

"M-Marluxia stop it! Why are you doing this?" he stammered.

Marluxia ran his hands through Zexion's sleek slate coloured hair and momentarily broke the kiss.

"Because you're sexy and I like you," he said simply.

Before Zexion could object, Marluxia's lips found their way back to his neck and he felt him suck the defenceless patch of skin.

"Marluxia this is stupid! Get off me!"

"If you didn't want this, you'd be pushing me away instead of just laying there. Besides, I can see how much you're enjoying it."

...He had a point.

"Fuck you – ah!"

He let out a gasp as Marluxia bit down on his neck. His back arched slightly, making his shirt slide up and reveal a bit of his stomach. Marluxia's eyes didn't miss a thing. He forced their lips together, sliding Zexion's shirt up as far as it would go. The feel of Marluxia's cold fingers against his exposed stomach and chest made him instinctively kiss back for some absurd reason.

Smirking, Marluxia broke the kiss then lowered his head and trailed his tongue across Zexion's waist, staring into the teen's dark eyes as he did so.

Zexion squeezed his eyes shut as he suppressed a gasp of shock and pleasure.

"Demyx," he gasped.

Marluxia froze and the smirk vanished from his face.

Slowly, he wiped his lips and sat up. He slid off the bed then said, as if nothing had happened, "I have a lot of stuff to prepare for tomorrow. If you want to help then whatever. Oh and it would be best if you forgot this ever happened."

Zexion stared at him, the confusion clear on his face.

"Marluxia I – "

"As I said, I have stuff to prepare."

Marluxia turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Zexion smoothed out his clothes and sat up.

What had just happened?

They'd been talking then Marluxia started acting weird...and then that happened. He and Marluxia had known each other a very long time. He knew that Marluxia was a pervert – who didn't? – but that was very out of character.

Then it dawned on him.

_He said he liked me...what if he was serious? No that can't be right! He's just a friend...who enjoys mouth-raping me. He doesn't like me. He likes __**kissing **__me. No, he just likes being a pervy son of a bitch. I think. Besides so what if it aroused us both. It doesn't mean we like each other! Cause I love Demyx, not him. _

Wait.

What the fuck?!

Had he seriously just said that? Well thought it, but whatever. 

_No I don't love Demyx! What the hell am I thinking?!_

"Zex – I need your help! Get your fat ass down here," Marluxia yelled from downstairs.

So Marluxia really was acting as if nothing had happened after all?

Zexion sighed heavily and pulled himself off the bed.

_So Marluxia may love me when I think I love Demyx? _

_Wow. _

_I'm fucked._

_

* * *

_

**Zex if you hated it so much why not just punch him, aye?**

**Zexion:Because your a shit author, thats why.**

**T-T meanie**

**If you were hoping for some full on sex here, I am sorry xD**

**Setzer and Aqua ish siblings? LE GASP!**

**Okay im a retard. Ill shut up now.**

**Please review :3 Or else you will wake up with Lexaeus in your bed.  
**


	8. Popcorn, Perverts and Male Strippers!

**OKAY! I AM NOT AMUSED! I totally promised a bunch of stuff like AkuRoku and Hayner getting pwnd and lemonz and proper yaoi and a party and OMFG A LOT MORE! **

**Guess wut?**

**...I broke meh promise T-T**

**SORRY! I really intended this to be the party but the chapters kinda long as it is and Im too tired to type right now (I havent slept in 2 days T-T) but i wanted to update...**

**Well please enjoy this chapter even though I fail at doing what I say I'll do! It's mostly Demyx for like...no reason. OH AND THAT REMINDS ME! I was gonna use Ashe as Demyx's little sister but I've used Namine instead :3 **

**Slight spoilers for Titanic and Reservoir Dogs xD**

**Xigbars in this chapter. Finally ^^ Only for like...a few minutes though xD**

**Im too tired to list my reviewers and im on a time limit but thank you guys! Im glad you found the mouth-rape amusing x) I was thinking that my unusual humor would have failed there.**

**Oh and I just found out that brunette is only used to describe females with brown hair! It turns out that brunet is the male version :3**

**I SUCK AT CHAPTER NAMES SO SORRY XD  
**

**Well whatever. READ DAMMIT! XD  
**

* * *

_Demyx smirked to himself, blue eyes gleaming. He could sense Zexion's impatience as the slate haired teen wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Right now they were all alone in Demyx's house, Zexion pinned beneath the blonde. Nothing but love, lust and sheer bliss gleamed in their eyes – well there was also slight impatience in Zexion's. Demyx smiled teasingly. _

_"You seem eager, Zexion," he purred with unhidden amusement._

_ Zexion smirked in response and brought his lips up to Demyx's ear. _

_"Well..." He paused and nibbled the earlobe gently, "I just wish you'd just hurry up and take me." _

_Demyx grinned at the comment and pressed him down against the mattress. _

"DEMYX! DEM_YX! _WAKE UP!"

Demyx's eyes snapped open and he sighed, feeling a stab of annoyance and disappointment. It was just a dream...which had been interrupted. He pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at the three people in his room. Sora, Axel and Riku. Axel was standing at the end of the bed, frowning, and a very amused Riku folded his arms and leaned back against one of the pale blue walls. Sora, however, was kneeling on the duvet grinning widely.

It didn't take a genius to work out that Sora was the one who had awoken him.

"Why are you all in my room? What time is it?" Demyx whined, his voice thick with tiredness.

"It's twelve o clock in the afternoon. We're all meant to be coming to your house before the party, remember?" Riku chuckled.

Demyx groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Of course he didn't remember! He'd been too busy fantasizing about Zexion all night, hence the three screwed up tissues in the bin.

"Wait...who's 'we'?" he said suddenly, sitting back up.

Sora rolled his eyes and slid off the bed. The brunet crossed the room to where Riku was standing and gave him a seemingly innocent hug for no apparent reason.

"Us three, Roxas, Kairi." Riku paused to squirm out of Sora's grip before finishing with, "And Larxene."

"Roxas is in Hayner's room on the Xbox, Kairi is with Namine, and Larxene is downstairs watching Titanic with Rikku and your mother," Axel said quickly, before Demyx had chance to ask where they were.

"Yeah now get dressed! We have stuff to do before we head down to Marluxia's," Riku added as he followed Sora out of the room.

Axel cleared his throat and walked out after them, shutting the door behind him.

Demyx sighed heavily and rubbed the sleep from his clear blue eyes. He could remember the dream so vividly. Every gentle touch, every whispered word...it was so _real. _He could _feel _the soft kisses and teasing nips. It wasn't fair. How could that beautiful fantasy suddenly just stop?

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he ran a hand through his messy golden hair and stood up. Soon he'd be with Zexion for real. The thought made him smile. The smile was soon turned into a frown as the scent of sweat drifted up his nostrils.

"What's that...oh it's me!"

A deep blush flared up in his cheeks as he realised that Sora, Axel and Riku must have smelt him too. In fact that's probably why Axel had covered his nose.

"Well...it's definitely time for a shower," he muttered, grabbing a handful of clothes and making his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

After he'd showered, dressed and perfected his hair (and brushed his teeth, of course), Demyx made his way down into the living room. He walked in to find three women staring at the TV screen. Larxene looked faintly amused whereas Stella and Rikku were totally distraught – heck, Rikku was even crying!

Larxene continued to watch as people frantically attempted to flea the sinking ship but she must have heard him enter because she greeted him with a slight wave.

"D-Demyx get out while you can! It's so s-s-sad!" stammered the crying Rikku as she turned her attention to her brother.

"..._O..._kay... Where is everyone?"

No reply. The film had now got their full attention.

Demyx pouted childishly.

"Don't ignore me!" he whined.

Larxene rolled her eyes as the soppy, heart-breaking music began.

"Kairi's in Namine's room, the twins are on the Xbox, Axel went for a smoke and Riku...uh I think he's with Hayner and the twins too," she said flatly.

Demyx nodded and stepped out into the hallway before hurrying upstairs and slipping into his brother's room.

Hayner and Roxas were laid on the floor side by side, each of them holding an Xbox controller. They tapped furiously at the buttons, staring at the television screen.

"Hi Demyx!" said the always-happy Sora.

Demyx grinned at him and sat down on the bed where Sora and Riku watched the two blondes play.

"So – " Before Demyx had chance to finish, Axel burst into the room, grinning.

"Okay so can we go now?" said the redhead eagerly.

All five turned and stared at him blankly.

There was a silence then Sora said, "...What?"

Axel rolled his eyes. Were they really that dim?

"There's that film I've been wanting to watch for _ages _but the last showing is today."

"So? What's your point? And what film?" said Roxas with a sigh.

"Reservoir Dogs! With the gang and stuff...we arranged it yesterday! The six of us – and Larxene if she wanted to come – were gonna go see it! Remember? We'd have ages of free time before Marly's party too."

"OH!" exclaimed everybody else in the room.

Demyx chuckled. Of course! Axel had been raving on about it all week!

"That explains why I brought money!" Roxas gasped, earning himself a laugh from Hayner and Riku.

"Come on! If we set off any later we'll miss the last showing!" yelled the suddenly impatient Sora, leaping off the bed and darting for the door.

Demyx grinned. Today would be...eventful.

* * *

"I. Fucking. Hate. Buses!" growled Axel, folding his arms.

Riku chuckled and nudged him.

"Cheer up face ache! We've only been stood here five minutes!" grinned the silver haired male.

Axel muttered something inaudible and rolled his eyes. Apparently being stood at a bus stop for five minutes _wasn't _a long time?

Demyx stifled a yawn. Axel was right. Buses were stupid.

Hayner, Sora and Roxas were too busy playing rock, paper, scissors to care.

"Hey look Dem! It's your friend," snickered the redhead, pointing at a sleek black vehicle.

Demyx glared at him, not recognising the driver at first. However when the car came to a halt beside them he saw that none other than Xigbar sat behind the wheel. Of course he'd forgotten that Xigbar had four cars and a motorbike.

"Well, look who it is! What are you guys doing waiting for a _bus? _I thought Marluxia was like your own personal taxi?" chimed the history teacher.

Demyx chuckled.

"Marly isn't glued to us you know!"

"How about I save you all the trouble of waiting around for some bus? Just tell me where you want to be and I'll drive you there right now!"

Axel shoved Demyx aside and grinned.

"Sir, you are a life saver!" he beamed and slid into the back seat.

"Uh...I don't think we'll all fit," said Demyx slowly.

Xigbar snorted.

"As if! Of course you will!" he replied, "Two of the shorter ones will just have to sit on someone's lap."

The students seemed content with this and filed into the car. Demyx sat in the passenger beside Xigbar, of course, whereas the others sat down in the back. Riku seated himself at the left window with Sora perched in his lap. Axel sat beside him with Hayner and Roxas at the very end, Roxas sitting on Hayner.

Demyx hoped he wasn't the only person in the car to notice the jealous glares that Axel shot at the brown eyed blonde.

"So boys. Where to?"

"The Light!" exclaimed all six in unison.

Xigbar grinned.

"Okay but hold onto your seats. As Demyx might have told you, I'm not the safest driver around."

The boy's laughed. It wasn't hard to see why Xigbar was everyone's favourite teacher.

* * *

When they arrived, Demyx was no less than pissed off. The entire ride had been just awful.

Between Riku and Sora's 'discreet' flirting and 'innocent' touches, Axel snapping at his brother for groping Roxas (Hayner said his hand slipped but Axel said otherwise) and Xigbar's crazy driving, Demyx had found the entire thing unbearable.

They said their thanks and goodbyes to the history teacher then watched him drive away.

Demyx turned towards the huge cinema and frowned. It seemed bigger...did it grow? He was pulled out of his thoughts as Axel stormed passed him towards the building. Demyx sighed. The tension between Hayner and Axel was starting to bug him. Why did they hate each other so much?

"Are we watching this film or not?" barked the tall redhead.

They all grinned sheepishly at him – well, besides Hayner – and followed him inside.

When they reached the booth, Demyx collected in all their money and turned to the woman serving them.

"Six tickets for the next showing of Reservoir Dogs, please!"

The woman smiled as he passed her the money and returned the change.

"Here are your tickets. May I get you anything else?"

Demyx took the money and film tickets then frowned.

"Uh..."

Axel pushed him aside like he had earlier when Xigbar arrived.

"Two buckets of sweet popcorn, three cokes and a Pepsi, and a tray of nachos. Got it memorized?"

They all stared at him blankly. How the hell did he manage to get the order right? Not that they cared.

"And a sprite!" added Hayner, annoyed at being left out.

Demyx paid for the items, thanked the woman, then began handing the purchased food and drink to his friends.

Axel took the nachos and Pepsi whereas both Riku and Hayner took a popcorn bucket and their drinks. Everyone else just held their drink and ticket.

"Come on. It starts in like three minutes!" whined Sora.

They exchanged looks of amusement and followed the brunet to screen sixteen. Once inside, they sat down on the very middle row. The order was – from left to right – Sora, Riku, Hayner, Roxas, Axel, Demyx. Well...with Riku and Sora next to each other there would probably a lot of odd noises all the way through the film.

Great.

He turned his attention to the screen as the room suddenly went dark and the movie started.

* * *

It was less than ten minutes into the film and already Demyx found himself distracted.

Sora and Riku were both watching the screen but they kept poking each other and grinning. Of course Sora, being the idiot was, thought it would be funny to knock the popcorn bucket to the floor and send bits of popcorn flying everywhere. Everybody in the entire screen room, turned and glared at Riku and Sora, who were trying in vain to suppress laughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" snarled someone on the back row.

This just made them grin.

Demyx rolled his eyes and tried to continue watching the film.

_"I said 'are you gonna bark all day, little doggy, or are you gonna bite?"sneered Mr. Blonde, smugger than ever. Fury sparked in Mr. White's eyes and he stormed towards him, ignoring the angry shouts of protest from Mr. Pink._

Demyx snickered. Mr. Blonde was definitely his favourite character. Just then, someone on the front row did the world's longest, loudest and strangest laugh. Although ten seconds later he realised it wasn't a laugh. It was a fart. That smelt strongly of eggs.

Demyx, like everybody else in the place, clamped his hand over his nose and gagged.

"Oh my God!" he choked, eyes beginning to water.

Hayner started to choke on the popcorn he was eating and a person on the row in front of them was physically sick. It seemed that Axel, who was laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face, was the only person who found this remotely amusing. Now with the stench of rotten eggs and vomit complete with the angry mumbling of the viewers, Demyx decided that he would never be coming to a cinema again. Ever.

* * *

"Mr. Orange was the traitor! Man I would have shot him if I was Mr. White!"

"Axel, that's what he was trying to do. Dumbass," said Hayner flatly as they exited the cinema.

"Fuck you Hayner."

"Please don't. I don't like gingers."

"I'm not ginger! And why would I wanna fuck you anyway?"

"Okay cut it out you two!" snapped Roxas.

Roxas wasn't the only one tired of their petty arguments. Riku and Demyx were also fed up. Sora just...well Sora didn't even notice the tension between them.

"So...what do you wanna do now?" Riku asked the other five.

"Well I'm starving! Seeing as you lot are greedy bastards, I didn't get any popcorn. Why don't we go eat?" Demyx offered.

Riku shrugged.

"Sure, I'm kinda hungry too. We could go to that cafe over there if you want? Then we'll have enough time to go back to your place and get ready for the party."

Demyx grinned.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Um...aren't they the guys who were sat behind us in the cinema?" said Sora suddenly.

They followed his gaze to where rough-looking three men stood staring at them. Demyx shuddered.

"Let's go to the cafe. Those guys are freaking me out."

* * *

They sat around the table sharing a large pepperoni pizza which Demyx had ordered. Riku, Demyx and the twins listened as Axel launched into a long lecture about the scene where Mr Blonde had tortured the police officer. Hayner had left about five minutes ago to go to the toilet and Demyx was starting to wonder about why he was taking so long. As if on cue, a very flushed Hayner hurried out of the boys toilets and seated himself beside Sora.

"What took you so long?" whined the brunet as he bit down on a slice of pizza.

"Those guys were in there," he muttered.

Demyx frowned at him. "What guys?" he snapped. If anyone had harmed his brother, they _would _pay.

Hayner sighed and nibbled a slice of the pizza. Everybody on the table stared at him.

"The ones who sat behind us. You know? The ones who were looking at us weirdly?"

Now even Axel showed interest.

"What? So did the bastards follow us?! What did they say? Did they do anything to you?!" demanded the fiery redhead.

Hayner shifted in his seat and began to look uncomfortable. "They cornered me and asked if we were all in couples. I said no. So then they asked if any of us were single...I said we all were. You know the blond one? Well he grinned and said that was good because he wanted me and two of my friends to go back to his place with those other two guys..."

He trailed off. The three men were now stood at the table.

The one with dirty blond hair smirked and put his hands on the table. "Hello boys! Me and my mates were wondering if you wouldn't mind us borrowing your little blond friend for a while. Although the twins aren't too bad either if you know what I mean!"

The three men laughed and the blonde jabbed Demyx with his elbow as if it were some sort of hilarious joke.

Sora, Hayner and Roxas stared at the trio with wide eyes. Axel and Riku both looked disgusted, whereas Demyx's face remained blank.

"Axel...Demyx..." said Riku slowly, glaring at the trio with a fierce gleam in his eyes.

The blonde and the redhead both nodded briefly then all three of them jumped to their feet and lunged at the men. A woman screamed as a burly brunet was smashed against the table she was sat at and someone yelled at Axel, who was wrestling with an ugly man with black hair.

The cafe was soon alive with chaos.

Yells, screams and swearing filled the air and objects were hurled left right and centre. A baby started crying but no one paid any attention.

"I'm calling the police!" yelled an old woman.

Riku threw the blonde off him and pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh fuck you Golem!" he yelled at the woman.

Axel wiped blood from his lips.

"Fuck it lets just go!" shouted the redhead.

Riku, Demyx, Hayner and the twins thought this was the most sensible thing they'd heard all day.

Dodging fists, kicks and blunt objects, they ducked and weaved their way out into the cold street and started sprinting until they had reached the nearest alleyway. The six of them staggered to a halt, laughing loudly.

"Oh my God! That was freakin' epic!" Axel laughed.

Demyx gave a nod of agreement, grinning widely.

Roxas groaned suddenly. "What time is it? It's kinda dark already."

Demyx swore quietly. He had completely forgotten about the party.

"Let's head back to your place. We should still have enough time to get ready for the party," Riku said whilst stifling a yawn.

A sudden hiss of annoyance escaped Axel's lips and they all looked at him oddly.

"We have to get a bus!" he whined.

* * *

"Well...this is awkward..."

"Heh, you don't say..."

Marluxia stared at the person on the doorstep, blushing ever so slightly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"...!"

"..."

"...?"

"...Are you sure?"

Marluxia nodded awkwardly and looked at the man as if he was insane.

"Yes. I'm sure," he said slowly.

"...Oh. Well I'm sorry about this! It's obviously a big misunderstanding. Oh and, uh...please don't tell anyone about this. Especially not your aunt..."

"Yeah I agree. Goodbye."

He shut the door in his face then turned to see a very confused Zexion watching him.

"What the hell was that about? I saw a tranny walking up the driveway so I suspected you'd ordered a male stripper," he said thickly.

Marluxia groaned.

"That tranny happens to be my uncle. And yes he's a stripper, as I just found out...this is so fucked up!"

Zexion had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Marluxia glared at him but there was slight amusement in his aquamarine eyes. Marluxia's were quite like Demyx's...just less perfect.

"Fuck you Zexion!" he laughed, smacking him lightly on the top of his head.

A light blush formed on the shorter boy's face and he squirmed out of his touch. Since Marluxia had stolen his mouth's virginity he felt uncomfortable being touched by him.

"Jeez stop being immature. You're not still mad about yesterday are you?" he sneered, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you said I should pretend it never happened?" Zexion snapped defensively.

"Yeah I did! So why aren't you?"

"I woke up with you on top of me!"

"So?!"

"What do you mean 'so'? You creeped me out – wait, scrap that, you actually do creep me out!"

The two of them stood, seething with rage. They glared at each other for what seemed like centuries and a deafening silence surrounded them.

"Huh, your not even worth my time," Marluxia growled as he stood up straight and began walking towards the living room. "My guests are arriving soon so I suggest you fuck off or calm down."

Zexion rolled his eyes and mumbled something inaudible. Why had he ever befriended Marluxia in the first place?

"He's nothing but a gender-confused whore," he muttered, thinking out loud as he began walking up the stairs.

"What did you say?" came a hoarse whisper.

Zexion stopped.

Shit. He kept his back to his 'friend' as he continued up the stairs in complete silence, trying to ignore the pain he had heard in his voice. He couldn't help stating the truth. If Marluxia couldn't handle it then...then he had to learn to accept it.

Marluxia stared after him then closed his eyes.

"Gee...it's nice to know what you really think of me, Zex," he muttered.

* * *

**Torture complete, shittyness done!**

**NOW YOU MUST TELL ME THIS:**

**Do you or do you not want smut?**

**I need to know because I've never written an actual smut before so I will probably fail D= And I know one of my reviewers (mentioning no names...Fernheather) is kinda young soooo yeah. Ik its an M so you should be expecting lemons but I just wanna know if you'd feel comfortable reading one.**

**Whatever I dont know what Im talking about anymore xD**

**I apologize for any disapointment caused T-T Party will DEFINATELY be in the next chapter though! (pfft like i havent said that before...)**

**Please please please please PLEEEEASE review! ...Or else when you go into your bedroom and get ready to go to sleep you will find Hagrid in your bed. With Lexy. And Santa. And there will be no escape.  
**


	9. GOMENASAI!

**-sigh- **

**Its been so long since I updated...**

**There are 3 reasons for that.**

** busy.**

**2.I HATE this series! Its very poorly written...**

**3.I have an annoying habit of stopping series's half way through T-T**

**Sorry for those of you who enjoyed it! I may resume writing, I may not. Heck - I might even rewrite it.**

**...Oh. Em. Gee...this is the 3rd fanfic of mine that I've stopped writing D=**

**Very sorry, as I said.**

**I will TRY to make a series and stick to it...hopefully. Sadly I happen to have Writers Block right now so if I do, it wont be soon :(**

**If you want, I could write you each a one-shot to make up for this? Just leave a review with the details and vital info if you do.**

**...Ill only write them for people who have reviewed before though.**

**Once again, sorry! ...Not that you care coz this sucks xD**

**Thank you to every single one of my reviewers! You guys make me happy :D **

**And for the last time...**

**SORRY!!!  
**


	10. UmxD

**HAI! xD I bet you never expected to see an update on here again, aye? ...Well that makes sense as I stopped writing this series.**

**Well anyway, Im not doing the one-shot thing :'3 **

**Reason?**

**Well (I SAY WELL TOO MUCH O.O) seeing as so many of you seemed to like this I decided to read through it one last time. Needless to say, I wasn't impressed. My writing seems to suck badly when I'm actually quite a good story writer, and the grammar is terrible! Plus there are many stupid and/or pointless scenes.**

**...And many, many pointless reasons for me to use swearing xD**

**Well anyway (Yet again, I'm starting with the word 'well' xD) I've decided because I like the storyline, you like the story, and I have many plans for future scenes and plotlines - I will be continuing!**

**However, I'll be completely re-writing the whole thing. Not changing a few words here and there or anything, I'll actually re-write the entire thing from memory alone. If you've already read all the 'old' chapters and you only want to read the new ones, I suggest you read the newer versions of the previous chapters first because there are going to be MANY changes - even the pairings!**

**...I'm not making any sense am I?**

**Well (okay 'well' is seriously annoying me now xD) I'm gonna go make a start at chapter one now so adios xD**

**Please let me know what you think :) Oh and if theres any pairings or love triangles you would like to see, just let me know and I'll see what I can do! ^^  
**


End file.
